Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 October 2013
11:57 Hey Twin 11:57 hi 12:11 So um 12:11 I got rid of the enemy, as I felt like it's too big of a job for me 12:13 D: 12:13 Yeah 12:13 I'm just trying to fix bugs 12:13 And found out what progress I will make today 12:14 ? 12:14 Like what feature I will implement 12:14 o 12:16 The only bug I know right now is when you press A (after the sword slash) while moving your character will activate it's walking SPANIM, even though when you are not moving it 12:17 Yep 12:18 I honestly don't know what to add 12:18 Maybe I should make a BG 12:18 yeah 12:18 add a BG 12:19 I'm making one 12:19 It's just a simple grass field 12:20 nice 12:21 Alright 12:21 How do I print a backround 12:21 ? 12:21 Like 12:21 How do I make the BG show up 12:21 What command 12:21 BGPUT/BGFILL 12:21 So 12:21 Errr 12:21 Um 12:22 So 12:22 I have the background ready 12:22 How exactly do I make the BG the background I made? 12:22 load scu0 12:23 And? 12:23 LOAD "SCU0:FILENAME",0 12:23 thats it 12:24 Yeah it works nicely 12:24 Looks nice with the background 12:25 cool 12:26 I've fixed the collision of the screen a bit 12:26 So I can just barely go out the screen 12:27 I honestly don't know what to do now 12:27 Any ideas? 12:28 add a title screen 12:29 Hmmm 12:29 Yeah that seems good 12:29 Give me some tips on that 12:30 ugh gtg 12:30 bye 12:30 Oh see ya 12:30 happy programming 12:31 hi 12:31 Oh Hi 12:31 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 12:31 <> 12:32 Eem 12:33 yep spam 12:34 ideas for games not RPG?? 12:35 Erm 12:35 any?? 12:35 hi 12:35 Go make Tetris or something 12:35 oh 12:36 Is that above your level 12:36 Then um 12:36 How about Space Invaders 12:36 mmmmmno petitris again no 12:36 Errrrr 12:36 space inavders! 12:36 Yeah you like that 12:36 Go with it 12:36 "the petit space invaders"!! 12:36 Or maybe 12:36 Petit Invaders 12:36 yeah 12:36 Alright 12:36 That sounds good 12:37 PI project 12:37 Mhm 12:37 "They've come to invade your space and chew bubble gum!" 12:37 Hhahaha 12:37 yay! 12:38 There's already a nice space invaders though. 12:38 my basses are in a sample game 12:39 like PI project 12:40 sorry i hate my BAD connection 12:42 User blog:Abraham Software/Petit Invaders(PI project) 12:43 any read "the word of a gamer" 12:44 hi 12:44 well... 12:44 ... 12:45 hi 12:45 hi! 12:45 User blog:Abraham Software/Petit Invaders(PI project) 12:45 Bye, maybe 12:45 bye! 12:45 see you later! 12:46 bye 12:46 progress is 0% 12:46 yep 12:46 well good luck 12:46 i start as idea 5 min ago 12:46 oh cool 12:46 PRINT"HELLO! 12:47 PRINT"I HATE TELMEX 12:47 ? 12:47 ?"what 12:47 TELMEX is in wikipedia wait.. 12:48 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telmex i hate it gave you a TOO BAD service 12:49 Success! 12:49 I have successfully made a title screen! 12:49 nice 12:49 It reads Title 12:49 i'm working on a title screen atm for my game 12:49 for?? 12:49 With Start in a box! 12:49 I'll put end in there 12:50 good job 12:50 nice 12:50 i for PI or AOTG 12:50 *is 12:50 i'm making title screen for my rpg 12:51 my RPG is %10 only the title :( 12:51 hi 12:51 Hi 12:51 Hey, Brian. 12:51 i've been working on my rpg for a few months now 12:51 i think brainpx8 is away 12:51 hi 12:51 Pixelli collision? 12:52 Ok 12:52 yay! 12:52 Brian px8? 12:52 Brian XP7! 12:52 i haven't figured out the technical stuff yet, i'm sure you could do it. but i have collision detection finished 12:52 brainpx8* 12:52 i <3 SMB3 12:52 i'm going to make the qrs now 12:53 i this http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/qrmaker/en_us/qrmaker.html please! 12:53 ew no 12:53 ptcutilities is better 12:54 i HATE PTCUtilities all games i make are maked on 3DS 12:54 *are 12:54 i mean for making qr codes 12:54 *maked 12:54 yeah for this 12:54 are false qr 12:54 ? 12:55 i cant scan PTCutilities qr 12:55 ... 12:55 have you played aottg? 12:57 no 12:57 Desktop randomly just shut off on me... 12:57 oh 12:57 apparently ptcutilities makes false qrs 12:57 Anyway...I'm back! 12:58 ...It does? 12:58 idk 12:58 Anyway about the collision? 12:58 yeah 12:58 testing atm 12:58 then i'll make qrs 12:58 Ok 12:59 Thx 12:59 np 12:59 Thanks alot...This wouldn't be done without you... 12:59 Next up...Small mobs then I will make a few changes regarding inventory/touch screen layout 01:00 Bunnies! 01:01 ... 01:01 Hi Abe 01:01 ok it needs some fixing on the start screen you can handle that 01:01 Yes i can 01:01 But collison is fully functional? 01:02 not fully 01:02 What do you mean? 01:02 its still glitchy 01:02 Is it very glitchy? 01:02 but collision detection works 01:02 Ok 01:02 very glitchy 01:02 ...I hope I can figure this out 01:03 Okay 01:03 I got the title screen set 01:03 I'm just trying to get the selector down 01:03 You saw my very simplistic code...I (Might) Be able to get this down... 01:03 Time for a very long learning process... 01:04 abe :3 01:04 honest abe 01:04 bramchy! 01:04 ...Dafuq is Bramchy? I like meemoo's much better 01:05 is my aka 01:05 moomee 01:05 Abraham aka Bramchy! 01:05 meemoo 01:05 hello, gabe 01:06 and others 01:06 hi 01:06 Is it possible to perform a test to check which part of the tile the sprite is colliding with? 01:06 im abe! 01:06 Hi Brain 01:06 idk 01:06 possible but hard 01:06 KILL ME!!!!! 01:06 Probably... 01:06 emo... 01:06 hi... 01:06 * Abraham Software died 01:06 h... 01:06 http://imageshack.com/a/img708/5725/mpjv.png 01:06 he...he died 01:07 oh 01:07 i can´t scan it! 01:07 i started on mobs 01:07 * Abraham Software died again 01:09 so, anyone tried this? 01:09 PetiTouch 01:09 is it updated? 01:09 yeah only demo 1 01:09 soon, my friend 01:09 oh 01:09 er, demo #2 actually 01:09 oh 01:09 die sausage DIE! 01:09 it's moving to "alpha preview" soon 01:10 no, don't kill gabe! 01:10 im not game uh oh oly shut up 01:10 *only 01:10 wat? ._. 01:11 I made a title screen! 01:11 Excitement! 01:12 gabe died,,, 01:12 pheonix down! 01:14 XD I <3 01:14 Final fantasy references 01:14 yay! 01:14 kupo 01:14 mr sausageman did you scan it 01:15 Yes...It is the glitchiest thing i have ever seen 01:15 ikr 01:15 I get a syntax error 3 seconds into playing... 01:16 really? 01:16 where? 01:16 Subscript out of range 217 01:16 oooh 01:16 you can't go too far left 01:16 or up 01:16 or right 01:16 Why am i flying? 01:16 IM NOT GABE!!!!!!!! 01:17 idek 01:17 wat? 01:17 it's not made to be playable 01:17 you have to edit the code 01:17 im referring to smokedsausage 01:17 (btw, his real name is gabe) 01:17 lol 01:17 Oh I know...You classified air as a block and you made it to where collision is true you go to top of block... 01:18 oh 01:18 whoopsy lol :P 01:18 SHUT UP!! 01:18 why? 01:18 IM NOT GABE 01:18 IM ABE OK 01:18 im not calling you gabe... 01:19 ... 01:19 Ok...? I'm Gabriel... 01:19 01:19 01:19 01:19 01:19 and 01:19 it's pretty clear your name is abe... 01:19 and agbe is... 01:19 *gabe 01:19 We aren't calling you Gabe 01:19 My Real name is Gabe 01:19 oh 01:19 sorry forgot all!! 01:19 i can see why calling him "gabe" is offensive... 01:19 but i may be overthinking it... 01:20 I think I may have a fix...But you may not be able to jump... 01:20 who wants to here a joke? 01:20 Sure 01:20 yep 01:21 i designed a digital rights management system that prevent people from stealing free software 01:21 *Hear... 01:21 ... 01:21 XD I GET IT! 01:21 i actually did 01:21 XD 01:21 01:21 Oh...What language? 01:21 SmileBASIC 01:22 Oh...I thout we were talking about IBM OR the apple 2 here...AppleBasic 01:22 the current flaw with the system is...the license key is clearly displayed in the source code XD 01:22 XD 01:22 *applause* 01:22 ... 01:22 lol 01:22 why?? 01:23 because i can :D 01:23 i don´t found a sense 01:23 This is a long ass loop 01:23 its just a small experiment 01:23 ... 01:23 PRINT"WHY?? 01:24 REBOOT 01:24 in honesty 01:24 you know how windows require an activation key, right? 01:24 Oh my god 01:24 I finally finished my title completely 01:24 It looks beautiful 01:24 yay! i had more trouble making a title screen in game maker than in SmileBASIC 01:25 BOOM-Glitch one fixed... 01:25 their GUIs are horrible... 01:25 Now a million more 01:25 XD 01:25 game maker sucks 01:25 i know, right 01:26 i dont et how yoyo games actually make good games on android... 01:26 they need to be fed was actually kind of fun 01:26 Now no more syntax errors...If I made Air not a block would that screw up anything? 01:26 uhhh 01:26 make air not solid 01:26 How? 01:26 idk 01:26 brian try using scratch 01:26 it's even worse 01:27 my RPG use touch screen 01:27 nice 01:27 I actually feel like making something like a old Windows Operating System 01:27 But I realize that operating systems are overmade in PTC :c 01:28 yeah 01:29 Too many n00bs out here who think that SmileBasic was jjst for operating systems and don't realize it can do more 01:30 i know, right 01:30 i started with an operating system though... 01:30 scratch, lol 01:30 my game design teacher makes us use scratch 01:30 that's horrible... 01:31 i've been in that class for 9 weeks already and he's just now "teaching" us how to use > and < 01:31 yell at him/her and force im/her to use visual studio! 01:31 and install notepad++ 01:31 scratch is a bad program to get into game design 01:32 that's actually my other hobbie 01:32 ikr 01:32 i can give you a few pointers 01:32 programming is just completely different from scratch... 01:32 it's funny though when he messes up or does something really pointless like a forever if then repeat one time then if etc 01:33 and he says we've been "programming" games when all we've done is make sprite move arounf 01:33 you simply can't just willy nilly drag and drop a battlefield 5... 01:33 XD 01:33 eah, "programming" 01:33 show him your reputation here! 01:33 So um 01:33 loloolollolololololololololololololollololl 01:33 Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 01:33 I made a background and a title screen today 01:33 you obviously have better skills than him/her 01:34 I think I should make a sign with text 01:34 how did he even get the job? 01:34 But I don't really know how to do that 01:34 I 01:34 The collision doesn't even do anything twinz! 01:34 I'd also need to make a message box system 01:34 Which I don't know how to do 01:34 did he talk to you about game immersion? 01:34 he said he's a technology teacher 01:34 the dos and donts of paid funtionality in free 2 play games? 01:34 our old gd teacher quit last year 01:34 pfft... 01:35 "technology" teacher 01:35 XD 01:35 my nexus 7 could replace him/her 01:35 btw, what's his/her gender? 01:35 i get kicked off the computer a lot for messing around 01:35 male 01:35 My school offers nothing useful in technology...They think that using an easy to use blog creator is programming and a website for fun is serious animation... 01:35 i hate having to write "him/her"... 01:35 XD 01:36 pfft. 01:36 Hey Twin 01:36 They don't offer anything useful 01:36 I plan on making a sign with text 01:36 cool 01:36 expose them to Css and HTML5 01:36 But I'm confused on the topic 01:36 XD 01:36 it's easy miblon 01:36 I don't really know how to make a good one 01:36 they'll be like, what is this alien technology?! 01:36 XD 01:36 first make it print words then make it look good 01:36 did you show them your work on ptc? 01:36 I have been trying to get them to teach us HTML but they tell me no...that crap is boring 01:36 no 01:37 i'm not even going to bother 01:37 Well what I want to do 01:37 Is that when you press A 01:37 i do it all the time 01:37 he clearly knows nothing about designing games 01:37 it will show you the text 01:37 just to be an arse about it XFD 01:37 XD 01:37 gtg 01:37 farewell 01:37 the "F" resembles tears literally comming out while laughing 01:37 see ya 01:37 I have been learning Javascript...completely ignoring everything in that clss...Just programming in javascript 01:37 happy programming 01:37 or snot... 01:38 bye 01:38 you my friend, are gifted than the simpletons who write blogs and think they'll creat halo 7 01:38 Javascript... 01:38 good enough 01:38 really, it's a great start 01:38 Alright 01:39 I tampered with the spawn of the character 01:39 wait, how old are you gabe? 01:39 It uses RND to decide where you'll spawn 01:39 mib, sorry i've been ignoring you... 01:39 Thanks...I want to learn that before moving onto C++ or Java (Which I already know a little thatnks to NetBeans) 01:39 It's okay 01:39 And I'm 14 01:39 I mean like this conversation seems pretty interesting 01:39 high school buddies! 01:39 Sadly my school holds no developing classes 01:39 im 15 01:39 So I can't discuss about anything 01:39 aw... 01:39 XD I'm in 8th sadly... 01:39 Mmmm 01:39 wait, wat? 01:40 im in 10th 01:40 So what my game's become 01:40 Er...9 sorry the 8 is nest to 9 01:40 It has 01:40 A title screen 2013 10 30